Ornamental Shield
Items article |image=Defiance-Artifact-OrnamentalShield.png |caption=The Ornamental Shield in Defiance |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance}} The Ornamental Shield was an artifact used by Raziel in ''Defiance''. It was the first quest item that could be used by Raziel and could be found in the Cemetery in the fourth chapter Find the Path to the Pillars. Profile The Ornamental Shield was a quest items used by Raziel. Shortly after escaping the underworld into the Sunken Tomb of Cemetery in the second chapter Escape from the Elder God Chamber, Raziel passed a closed doorway marked with a prominent eye design which was flanked by two golden statues - one bore a distinctive shield, but the other was empty handed. Raziel recognized that one object was missing but being stuck in the Spectral Realm at the time and was unable to manipulate objects so he was unable to pass through. Defiance-Cemetery-SunkenTomb-Above-Ornamental.png Defiance-Item-OrnamentalShield-Find.png Defiance-Item-OrnamentalShield-Gain.png Def-Inventory-OrnamentalShield.PNG Defiance-Sealed-OrnamentalShield.png Defiance-Item-OrnamentalShield-Use1.png Defiance-Item-OrnamentalShield-Use2.png Defiance-Sealed-OrnamentalShield-Open.png In the fourth chapter Find the Path to the Pillars, Raziel was able to find his way through the Cemetery to his first Burial site and use his new possession abilities to reach the Material Realm. Returning to the sunken tomb, Raziel was able to use the bouyancy effects of Water to swim upward to reach a chamber above the tomb where another shield could be found resting against a sarcophagus. The shield itself was something resembling a tower shield design with an elongated shape that was decorated with six eyes and a number of subtle patterns. A central grey-brown square was decorated with an eye design, with grey strips heading upward, downward, left and right - ultimately forming a cross pattern with eyes on the left, right and top segments. The diagonal segments were all a faded red-brown color, with the bottom diagonals each containing an eye design. Returning the shield to the area in the sunken tomb allowed Raziel to open passage to the Spectral vault and ultimately to progress onward through the Cemetery to the Dark forge. Notes *The Ornamental Shield is explicitly named as such in the inventory and its name is reiterated in objectives and in the official guide. The shield is referenced in dialgoue in Escape from the Elder God Chamber but it is not explicitly named, with Raziel mentioning it as a missing "artifact" or "object" in relation to the sealed door in the sunken tomb and the necessity of reaching the Material Realm. When Raziel returns and collects the shield it Find the Path to the Pillars it and the door are not mentioned at all. Early versions of the Defiance scripts suggest that the initial dialogue relating to the shield door was rewritten during development. *The Ornamental shield is one of a pair that is of identical artifacts that are held by statues flanking the sealed door in the sunken tomb. The other shield is identical but is held its statue permanently and cannot be moved. *In game files, the Ornamental shield is labelled as "ce_metalshield", while its accompanying placeholder and sealed door are labelled as "ce_shieldlock" and "ce_shielddoor". Its unmovable twin is counted as part of the environment and is labelled as part of the room as "cemetery1a-0014" and its holder "cemetery1a-0012". *Like all the quest items seen in Defiance, the ornamental shield is never seen being carried. The item disappears once taken from its original position and can only be seen in the inventory screen. It reappears on screen when placed in it's final position. *The origins and symbolism of the Ornamental shield is never explained - although presumably its name implies its purpose was purely ceremonial and it was never intended for use as a weapon or armor component. The many eye designs and patterns could be considered to relate to the Elder God and the nearby underworld. *Like the other quest items in Defiance, the Ornamental Shield appears in the secret "artifact1a" room. The Artifact 1a Room at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Gallery Defiance-Item-OrnamentalShield-Find.png|The original position of the Ornamental Shield in the flooded crypt Def-Inventory-OrnamentalShield.PNG|The Ornamental Shield in the inventory Defiance-Sealed-OrnamentalShield.png|The Ornamental Shield lock Defiance-Texture-OrnamentalShield.png|The texture of the Ornamental Shield Defiance-Texture-Sealed-OrnamentalShield.png|The texture of the Ornamental shield door Defiance-Texture-OrnamentalShield-Holder.png|The Ornamental Shield holder statue Defiance-Model-Object-Ce shieldlock.png Defiance-Model-Object-Ce metalshield.png References Browse Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Items Category:Items/Defiance artifacts Category:Items/Defiance